A false hand
by mikihinna
Summary: It is the Emperial era and families collide what happens when the princess returns but not as the princess? Will love conquer in this messy situation? hitsuhina renjiruki!NEW COUPLE ALERT!RENJI AND RUKIA! HIATUS
1. AUTHOR NOTE

****

Writers note!

VARY IMPORTANT!!

In this story, I have decided to change the pairing of Ichigo x Rukia to Renji x Rukia I personally like this pairing better and I have been given a lot of feedback from friends saying to change the pairing and I can never get enough of those 2 plus I don't like Ichigo all that much anyways, he has always been so dense on the situation with Rukia and he looks cuter with Orihime and if that never happens I always liked her with Ulquiorra but that's irrelevant at this moment so do make sure you don't get mixed up! Thank you guys! Next chapter is coming out soon!


	2. prologue

hey guys! I have finally gotten around to writting out my bleach story! hurrah unfortunatley i have not yet masterd multi tasking so i am putting me other story strange love on hold so i hope this story is worth it! i hope you enjoy this story! IMPORTANT NOTE:this story takes place in a chinese/japanese country with merdged costoms and it is set in the emperial era(emperoro's and such)

diclaimer:I DON'T OWN BLEACH

* * *

A False hand

Prologue

It is the 1800's in the country of Yuen Ren and the Emperor Yamamoto ruled with a kind but iron fist. Years ago, he had one daughter princess Kiyuki, she married a man named Ryugi Kuchiki she intern had been given the thrown. She at first had resumed her duty as the queen though she was pregnant, when she gave birth she did not want the thrown anymore. Kiyuki wished to explore and live her life freely with Ryugi, she expected her now one year old daughter would want the same. Emperor Yamamoto understood and remained emperor with his sisters child's son, Toshirou and their friend from another royal family Ichigo.Yamamoto also agreed to wait until his granddaughter willingly accepted the thrown.(for those who are wondering at this point, the name Kuchiki was not well known known during her and Ryugi's short reign, so they are able to tell their daughter was able to keep her birth name without.)So Kiyuki brought her daughter to an old friend of hers Kiyo and Sumeru Hinamori and told her to give her a normal life and if she wanted to return to her royal family she would just show the emperor her royal pendant which has her name engraved on it, but she had to make the decision on her own. For her 18 year old life she has lived a normal life with her best friend Momo Hinamori as Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

soooooooo how did you like it, it's just a prologue but you wouldn't get everything in this story if you didn't read it also i will be typing out the first chapter tonight so you will get to read that soon! please review!!


	3. fatefull moment

hey guys! YES! Im finally done my first chapter, took me forever to type!Anyways! hope you guys like it!

DICLAIMER:I DON'T OWN BLEACH!TT

* * *

Chapter 1

Fateful moment

"So momo…what do you think?" Rukia asked as they continued walking down the busy street.

"hmm? About what?" momo asked as she brushed of some of the dust on her beige coloured Chinese shirt with green lining and sleeves down to her elbows with matching capris with black slippers. Rukia wore the same but with a long skirt and it was a light burgundy colour matching with the lining with black slippers on.

"Well, I've thinking about what auntie Sumeru tol me…"(in a position like this, it would be polite to call Momo's mom auntie and uncle with her dad)Rukia said as she clutched her pendant in her hand.

"You mean about moving back in with the royal family?" Momo said as she looked at Rukia.

"Well yeah, I think I'm ready to go back"

Momo's POV:

I look at her supportively but on the inside as she said those words, a pang of sadness ran through my heart. I can't believe it…ever since I can remember, we have been together, she's always thought about going back but this time, this time she looks determined to go through with it and going back. Sigh well I knew it was coming, I suppose at this point it would just be good to support her decision.

Normal POV:

"Well if you think you're ready and it's really what you want to do then go ahead, I totally support you" Momo said as she put on a smile.

"I suppose I am ready, I mean, I'm 18 and I would like to be with my family, not that you guys aren't" rukia said as she put her finger on her chin as she thought everything over.

"Hey it's royalty, you'll love it! I also here that the two princes there are really cute!" Momo said happily, trying to brighten the mood.

"gasp Momo! If I'm going to live there I want it to be for the proper reasons!"Rukia said very poshly. Momo just laughed.

"I knew you still had still had some of that royal personality in you! But you can't deny it, the princes do look cute!" Momo said half laughing.

Rukia opened her mouth to say something but nothing came to mind, as much as she wanted to deny what she said, it was true, hey! She was a girl after all!

"Well I don't see you running around at the front of the castle gates expressing your love to the princes like all those other girls from town!" Rukia said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh please! I said they were cute I never said I wanted to date them!"

"Wa-wait…why wouldn't you?" Rukia said questioningly. Momo just scoffed.

"Isn't it obvious? Their royalty…no offence to you of course when I say this but, they're born there I betcha they're just stuck up prisses who don't know how to relax or understand the meaning of hard work"

"Well I guess I'll have to see for myself before I make that assumption if I ever decide to go there" Rukia said as she relaxed a bit more.

Rukia's POV:

Sigh I'm so glad to have her as a friend, it's the only problem I have with leaving well besides the fact that I have to get this plan of mine in motion. I don't even know if I will even ever get the chance to show grandpa Yamamoto my pendant…well I'm sure everything will come along in time.

Normal POV:

"So have you talked to my parents?" Momo said as she calmed down a bit from her rant.

"Yeah, they said whenever I was ready I'd be welcome to leave or come back for that matter" Rukia said as she snapped out of her daze.

"Alright then, so when do you want to go to the emperor?" Momo questioned.

"I don't know…I haven't even thought about how I am even going to even see him…"

"You know, I heard a few of the imperial guards say that the emperor was coming around here with the princes" Momo said as they walked into their house, they both waved to Kiyo and Sumeru who were still working in front of their house selling fruits and herbs. Momo's parents both smiled and waved to them and continued to work.

"Wait, why are they coming here?" Rukia asked

"Well I didn't here much, just that they're coming here" Momo said tiredly as she ploped onto her bed, the sun was about 1-quarter set (let's pretend that 5:00).

"Do you know when they're coming here?" Rukia asked a bit nervously as she sat on her bed with Momo.

"Dunno, most likely in a few days, I heard about it just yesterday so I'm sure the guards would have gotten some notice"

"Oh ok, well do you think I should show them my pendant?" Rukia asked as she got up.

"Sure! But don't get your hope up, we may not even see them, but we have always had luck on our side." Momo said, trying to not be a downer.

"Oh yeah! My mom said we got to go down to the forest, she wants us to grab some kyohaku leaves for some tea" Momo said as she got of the bed to change into her night clothes.

"Sure!" Rukia said as she changed into her night clothes as well.

At the palace:

"So Ichigo…where are we going tomorrow again?" Toshirou asked as he continued to write on a piece of parchment paper. Ichigo stepped away from the painting on the wall and leaned against the desk Toshirou was sitting at.

"Hmm? Oh your gramps wants to take us out to the central town's forest to do some hunting or something like that…"Toshirou just scoffed as he put his brush down.

"Why? We don't even like hunting and it's pointless and I still have work to do" Toshirou just sighed heavily as he crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. Ichigo just laughed. Toshirou raised his eyebrow at his sudden outburst.

"You seriously need a girlfriend, you're so work oriented!" Toshirou just scowled at the thought.

"that's the last thing I need!" As he said this Ichigo just started laughing harder.

"Yeah after what happened the last time huh?"

Ichigo said as they both thought back at the time a few weeks ago when Toshirou's mom decided he needed a girlfriend. Everyone who came there to try and win over Toshirou's heart were just ogling at his good looks, squeeling in delight of just being in his presence and they don't even know the first thing about him! Toshirou shivered at the thought of another turn out like that.

"Tch…whatever! Like you're one to talk, I don't see you running around here with a girl around your arm, and aren't we forgetting about the time that girl from town that snuck into the side of the catsle and yelled 'I LOVE YOU KUROSAKI ICHIGO!!'" Toshirou smirked triumphantly.

"Oi! Shut up you!" Ichigo yelled as Toshirou just walked away to his bedroom to sleep.

Ichigo just stuck out his tongue in his direction and went to his room which was across from Toshirou's.(if anyone's wondering, the guys are 18 as well)

The next day…

"You ready Rukia?"

"Yup!"

Momo and Rukia stepped out of their houses front door and headed down to the forest. As did the emperor and the two princes.

"Toshirou, don't think of this as a waste of time, think of it as a break from all the guards!" Ichigo said as he moved his horse along side with Toshirou's while Yamamoto was still of the other side of Ichigo starring of into the distance.

"I guess you're right, I might ass well enjoy the time I have without those annoying paranoid people who call themselves guards…honest;y why do we even have them if we can defend ourselves?…"

"Hey it's just how this royalty thing works I guess…" Ichigo said as he continued to ride on his horse along side the emperor and Toshirou.

As the two girls walked to the heart of the forest with fresh kyohaku leaves in hand(well in a basket) they decided to take a short cut through the other side of the forest.

"Aah!" Rukia yelled as she suddenly tripped on a covered rock on the floor and her pendant suddenly fell of.

"Rukia! Are you ok?" Momo said as she ran to her.

"Yeah I'm fine but my pendant fell off!" Rukia said I she was looking through the tall grass.

"I'm sure it's somewhere around here…" Momo said as she began to search the ground with Rukia. Suddenly Momo saw a sparkle on the ground.

"Oh!" Momo reached out and grabbed the object which was her pendant and she raised it above her head waving to her.

"I found it Rukia!"

"Oh what a relief!" Rukia said as she walked towards her friend.

"hey Toshirou I see something moving over in your direction!" Ichigo yelled.

"Gotcha…" Toshirou grabbed his bow and aimed at the rustling he saw in the grass, he released his arrow.

Rukia turned around as she saw the arrow and her eyes widened.

"WATCH OUT!!"

* * *

did you guys like it? plz review! i want some feedback on my first fic for hitsuhina and ichiruki!


	4. I AM WHO?

hey guys! srry it takes me a while to update hehe but i'm a terribly slow typer, hope you enjoy the chpater!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN BLEACH or huan zhu ge ge for those who know what it is(it's the chinese movie i based the begining of this story on)

* * *

Chapter #2

I am who?!

"WATCH OUT!" Momo screamed as she pushed Rukia out of the way. Rukia fell over and before she knew what was happening, the arrow pierced through Momo's skin just inches above her heart.

"Shit!" Toshirou said as he ran towards the apparent scream heard by the 3 men.

Rukia squinted her eyes as she picked up her head off the ground, she shot up immediately afterwards as she remembered what just happened. She quickly ran to the direction of her hurt friend who was now on the ground just barely keeping her eyes open. Without any other thought in her mind she did not pay attention to the large rocks beneath her feat and fell. Instinctively she turned around as to break her fall on the back side of her hands though once again she did not notice her surroundings and as she turned her head it hit the large trunk of a tree facing the back of her. As her head landed on the tree she got knocked out and slid to the bottom of the trunk of the tree with blood trickling down her face.

Momo, still laying half conscious, squinted her eyes only half realizing what was happening at the time the only sense of strength she had in her body now was in her right hand as she still gripped Rukia's pendant. Her blood began to stain the ground, she looked around her only to see a pair of feet.

"I-I'm sorry……" was all she heard before she blanked out and fell into darkness. Toshirou examined her as to see how deep the wound was, he then put his fingers on her neck to check for a pulse.

"Good she's alive!" Toshirou said with sighed in relief as he brushed the hair out of the girls eyes.

"Hey! So is the girl over here!" Renji yelled as he picked up the girl. Toshirou, only half listening just nodded as he continued to stare at the girl.

Toshirou's POV:

Wow, she sure is beautiful…..Damn! I'm such an idiot, I should have known it was a person! I hope she'll be ok…

Normal POV:

Toshirou continued to look at her then suddenly his eyes fell on her hand that was stretched out by her head. When he moved in to take a looked closer her noticed she was clenching something in it. As he unravelled her hand he saw a strange looking pendant with the royal insignia engraved on it, his eyes widened when he saw this and he rushed towards Yamamoto who was checking the girl Renji was carrying.

"Emperor look! I found the other injured girl holding this, it has the royal insignia on it!" Toshirou handed it to Yamamoto who turned to him and grabbed the pendant, he examined it carefully his face remained collected until he read the name inscribed on the bottom of the pendant and his eyes grew wide. Yamamoto rushed towards the girl with Toshirou and Renji close behind him.

"You said she was the one holding the pendant right?" Yamamoto said rushingly.

"Yes, why? What's wrong?" Toshirou said as he bent down and picked her up (you can just guess how he picked her up right?).

"T-this girl…this girl is my grand daughter" Both Toshirou and Renji looked at Yamamoto shocked at the situation.

"B-but how?!" Renji asked as he almost dropped Rukia.

"I'll explain later, right now we have to get these two girls to a doctor" Yamamoto said as he signalled the boys to follow. They all mounted their horses, Toshirou with Momo and Renji with Rukia.

They all Rushed to the palace through a side route apart from the towns as to not be questioned by villagers. When they reached the palace, immediately the two girls were taken to the mansion doctor. The 3 lay silent in the thrown room awaiting a response from the doctors. Renji, being the person he is broke the silence.

"So what's the story between that girl with the pendant?"

Yamamoto sighed and began to tell the story….

As he finished his story everything the boys were questioning made a lot more sense.

"I'm guessing is also why we were brought over to live with you huh?" Toshirou said as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, indeed it is." As Yamamoto finished, Toshirou remembered that this whole incident happened because of his slip up. Toshirou then suddenly ran in front of him and bowed.

"I'm truly sorry for what I have done!" Yamamoto looked at him questioningly and then realized why he was bowing, he just laughed as he patted him on the back.

"It's alright, it was an accident, I'm sure she's fine" Toshirou thanked him for his forgiveness and stepped to the side along with Renji.

A few minutes later the doctors assistant came in and informed them of the situation. As the four of them came into they were in, they saw the two girls resting on 2 small beds. The doctor turned and told them to let the girls rest for now and that they could come visit them once they were awake. The three understood and went to their normal duties.

A few hours later….

Momo squinted her eyes open and blinked a few times and once she gained proper sight she attempted to get up but failed miserably as she fell back onto her pillow and groaned in pain. Her hand then moved it's way from the side of her to the wound that was now bandaged up in cloth. A she looked down at herself she also noticed she was now in fancy Chinese silk clothing as apposed to her old tattered ones. Momo looked around her, taking in all of the information that was coming in even though she was just looking around her, that is until she heard a maid come in and her eyes were fixated on the person walking in.

"Oh you're awake!" The women said cheerfully as she set down a plate of medicine on a table nearby and ran to her and sat up on her bed. All Momo could see from her appearance so far was that she was real cheerful and she had knockers probably the size of her head.

"How are you feeling? I wouldn't get up at this point if I were you, you were injured pretty badly we wouldn't want the wound getting worse" She said as she straightened out her bed sheets.

"Um…who are you?" Momo hesitantly said.

"Oh! Where are my manors! My name is Matsumoto Rangiku, what's yours- oh my bad I almost forgot, your name is Rukia correct? That's what is says on the pendant right?" She said happily as she started putting some of the bottles in a cabinet by her bed.

"Umm…" Was all that came out of Momo's mouth as she heard what she said, her head was swimming with questions.

Momo's POV:

How long have I been out for?! I get hit by an arrow and suddenly when I wake up I'm the princess and I'm in the Royal palace!? Sigh, I really need to talk to Rukia…

Normal POV:

"I guess I should get to doing the rest of my duties, I'll be back soon to check up on you, oh and if you're wondering where you're little friend is, she's in the room next to yours" she said as she pointed to the door beside the bed Momo was lying on.

After the Rangiku left, she quickly rushed out of her bed, ignoring the pain and ran into Rukia's room.

"Rukia?!" Momo said as loud as she could with her injury.

"Shh!" Rukia said as she put her hand over her friends mouth, Momo quickly swatted it away impatiently after.

"Why do they think I'm you?!" Momo said as she sat on the chair next to her.

"Shh! Because when they found us, they saw you holding the pendant, so they think you're the owner" Rukia said as she sat down on a chair across from her.

"Why didn't you tell them that it was yours then?"

"They wouldn't have believed me even if I tried and I think I need some time to think this through…" Rukia said as she looked down at her lap. Momo just sighed.

"So, what? Am I going to have to play this charade until you have thought things through?"

"I don't know, how about you tell them once the emperor returns?" Rukia suggested.

"And when will that be?"

"In about 5 days" Momo just sighed deeply.

"Alright, but as soon as he comes back, I'm telling him" Momo said as she crossed her arms.

"Thank you so much Momo! I also have to thank you for taking that arrow for me you don't know how grateful I am." Rukia said as she held Momo's hands

"It's alright, I'm alive aren't I? so no harm done." Momo said as she smiled

'I just know this isn't going to turn out as well as she thinks it is, well I guess I shouldn't think of that right now' Momo thought as she continued to talk with Rukia.

* * *

so how did you guys like it? i hope you like it and PLZ REVIEW YOU GUYS!! if you don't i might be forced to put review count goals for the next time i update!w


	5. love at second sight?

hey guys! Thankyou all for waiting and again i am truley sorry! i couldn't find any inspiration! but i promise i will try and update faster! Hope you all like it! First chapter with hituhina!

* * *

Chapter #3

Love at second sight?

As Rangiku walked into the princes room with a tray of food the princes looked up.

"So how are they?" Toshirou impatiently said.

"My aren't you a little impatient? If I didn't know any better I would say you had a little crush on the princess, which I don't…" Rangiku said as she benther head down to Toshirou's height.

"I don't have a crush on her! I don't even know the first thing about her" Toshirou said as he swatted Rangiku's face from his and started sending icy glares toward Rangiku.

"Yeah, but first impressions are always important, even though yours was somewhat of a failure…" Renji said as he leaned his arm on Toshriou's head.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?!" Toshirou said, now getting a bit fustrated by their obnoxious behaviour just stepped away from Renji's hand.

"Alright, alright! No need to get snippy, they're both ok, I think they both are fully awake now, you can visit them now if you want." Rangiku said as she walked out the door.

"Oh yeah! And Shiro-chan, emperor Yamamoto is out on business, he'll be back in about 5 days so you're in charge!"

"That's Histugaya-sama to you!" Toshirou said as he ran out the door making sure she heard.

Renji just laughed as Toshirou looked at him with an icy stare before he walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(I will be saying who's saying what when they are switching places so you don't get confused, just remember that the person in front of the slash sign is the real person and after the slash sigh is who they're playing as exp. Momo/Rukia- is Momo talking and vice versa for Rukia.)

Momo/ Rukia was totally swamped with what was going on so she decided to go for a walk, the good thing about the palace was that it was really peaceful and relaxing, nothing like she imagined. Their were lots of gardens and ponds, just the way she liked it. As she moved down the hall she tool a turn and suddenly bumped into someone, falling to the ground.

"Ow….damn that hurts the shoulder…" Momo/Rukia said as she pressed her hand on her wound in some strange attempt to lessen the pain.

"Oh, sorry…" Toshriou began to say a bit coldly until he saw the girls face and realized who it was.

He immediately stretched out his hand to help her up, she excepted and got to her feet and brushed some of the dirt off.

'Thank you" Momo/Rukia said as she looked up at him.

'_wow she looks, even prettier when she's awake…wait! What am I saying?!' _Toshirou thought as he continued to look at her pretty face.

Momo/ Rukia began to get nervous from his gaze.

"Umm….is there something wrong?" She said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"O-oh It's nothing"

"Oh well if it's nothing…" Momo/ Rukia said as she walked past.

" Wait" Toshirou said as he turned around gripping her hand. Momo felt this and immediately stopped, blushing a bit all the while.

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to apolagize…" Toshirou said as he bowed to her, Momo/Rukia looked at him a little shocked.

"For what?"

"For you shoulder injury"

"Om? Oh, so you were the one who shot me! Owell, no harm done… sorta, I'm alright , thanks for apologizing though" Momo/ Rukia smiled as Toshirou saw this, he blushed a bit and turned away.

"Oh! After all this of this I forgot to ask what your name was."

"It's Hitsugaya Toshirou"

"Sounds nice, mines Mo-Rukia" Momo/ Rukia said quickly as she heard her mistake making sure he didn't notice, which he luckily didn't.

They both stayed in silence for a while.

"Do you want to have a tour of this part of the castle?" Toshirou said trying to get of the awkward silence.

"Sure!" Momo/ Rukia said happily.

They spent a fair bit of time showing her around and just enjoying each other's company. At the end if the tour, they decided to just talk at Momo/Rukia's favourite place during the tour, the gardens.

"So you like it here?" Toushirou asked, trying to spark conversation.

"Yeah, it's surprisingly peaceful" Momo/Rukia said as she looked at the fish in the water below the rocks they were sitting on.

Toshirou just stared at her as she kept looking in the pond, he began to feel blush creeping up his face as he looked away trying to avoid her noticing the evident blush on his face which she didn't. And she just smiled at him.

Momo's POV:

'He sure is nice, he seems a bit red though…I'm sure he's okay. Wow they sure weren't kidding when they said he was cute-sigh- why'd he have to be a prince! I'll never have a chance with royalty…even if I am at the moment'

Normal POV:

The sun was close to setting and the sky turned a pinkish color

"-sigh- I should probably get going, I probably have work to do" Toshirou said as he lifter her off the rocks up to the sidewalk.

"Oh, alright" Momo/Rukia said a bit sadly.

Toshirou noticed this and couldn't help but feel the same as her.

"Do you want to meet again?" Toshirou said as he lifted her chin with his fingers. Momo/Rukia blushed.

"Um…s-sure"

"Great, I'll meet you here tomorrow at noon, ok?"

"ye-yeah, ok, sounds good." She said stuttering as she realized his hand was still on her chin.

"Great." Toshirou said as he continued to smirk and bent down a bit and kissed her on the cheek.

He looked her in the eyes and let go, again, still smirking and left. Momo/Rukia was left on the sidewalk by the pond blushing madly still shocked at his actions.

* * *

hope you all liked it! PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW, I WANT TIPS AND POINTERS IF I NEED ANY! plus if it isn't too much trouble try giving some suggestions for what you want in the next chater and perhaps i will put it in - seeyah guys next time!


	6. SORRY GUYS!

I AM SO SORRY!! Hey guys I just got into high school and my life has been really hectic these days . I'm not going to delete the story but I'm probably not going to make a new chapter anytime soon, I'm really sorry! But I am still going to write stories! But they will probably be one-shots though, since I don't have time for anything else, again I'm soo sorry!!

-Mikihinna


End file.
